Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an electric apparatus, and in particular, to an electric apparatus including an electric pattern capable of suppressing a solder bridge.
A solder ball is used as a part of a current path for transmitting electrical signals from or to an electric apparatus, such as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor package. During a soldering process for forming the solder balls, a flow of a soldering material may create an electrical bridge between the solder balls. It is helpful to develop electric patterns capable of suppressing the bridge between the solder balls.